Problem: On Monday, Luis and Stephanie decided to see how fast they could sprint 300 meters. They asked their friend Ishaan to time them with a stopwatch. Luis sprinted first and ran 300 meters in 85.85 seconds. When it was Stephanie's turn, she sped off and completed the run in 75.1 seconds. How much faster was Stephanie than Luis in seconds?
Explanation: To find how much faster Stephanie was than Luis, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Luis's time - Stephanie's time = difference in times. ${8}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${7}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${7}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ Stephanie was 10.75 seconds faster than Luis.